Loving On Valentine's
by Fairymaiden23
Summary: Keith and Allura are parents that need a little down time on Valentine's day. (Lemons!)


Happy valentines day! I know im two days late, but I wanted to do something. Who was amazed of the 5th season trailer? I can't wait for march 2nd! So here's a One Shot of kallura. #Smut # Lemon

She sighed as he softly brushed her nipple with his thumb. He pulled her closer to his chest kissing down the curve of her breast. Her back arched into his mouth as he sucked on her nipple.

"The children...are taken care of...?" she moaned out.

"Mmhm" he kissed between her breast before moving on to the other nipple. She bite her bottom lip as he rolled her nipple with his wet hot tounge before taking it into his mouth. She felt herself getting warm. Her breast were much more sensitive since there first child. Which her husband gladly took advantage of when there children weren't around. He would approach her from behind before cupping them in his callused hands. She opened her mouth barley moaning out his name when he pressed his lips against hers.

He kissed each of her saliva covered nipples before he layed her baCo down on there huge bed. Her half lidded eyes watched as he leaned in capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She felt the soft scratch of his stubbled chin as he angled his head. His knee slid up between her legs rubbing against her clit as his hands trailed up her sides massaging her breast.

He flicked his tounge against hers before sucking on it. Her head was swimming with lustful thoughts as she felt his lips kiss down to her neck then moving himself further between her thighs. She heard him moan as he pushed her lower lips apart with his fingers. She could feel her own juices drip down her vagina and onto the bed sheets.

Then his lips were on her. He kissed her folds before dragging his clever tounge bottom to top. Flicking her clit as he made his way up. Her hands threaded into his dark ink hair. Gently tugging on his long stands as he pumped his tounge in and out of her. He hummed against her skin as he sucked on her opening making her hips buck up. He would never get tired of her sweet taste.

She came into his mouth riding out her orgasm as he licked up most of her juice's. He kissed her inner thighs before kissing his way back up her body. He lingered on her breast as he made his way up, finally kissing her slightly bruised lips.

She felt him hard on her lower stomach. Slightly tapping her skin bellow her belly button. Reaching down she palmed the tip of his member as she grasped the back of his neck bringing his head down to her. Whispering dirty words into his ear.

"Mmm...your so hard for me love. So thick and hot. I want you to pound your cock so hard into me. Watch me as I come for you. Only for you" She gently nipped his earlobe as she started to pump his hard cock faster.

He began to pant against her neck as she pumped him. She slowly flipped them over straddling on his thighs as she wrapped her hand around his hot stick continuing to stroke him. Finally, she guided his Dick to her dripping entrance. She lowered herself onto him loving how his hot member filled her up inside. His hands inched up her thighs latching on to her hips.

The erotic sound of of there moans with skin slapping against skin filled the room. She leaned closer as her hands braced against his chest. Mouth in a perfect oh shape, her eyebrows close together in consitration as she rode him.

He watched as her breast bounced above his chest with every hard thrust.

They both shared a breath as he propped himself up on one elbow useing the other hand to pull her hips harder against his pulsing cock. Thrusting his hips up into her clenched walls. He watched his beautiful wild wife rock against him. Her hair was sexily out of place as she through her head back. She was close. A drop of sweat slowly dripped down between her breasts making its way slowly down her stomach onto there joined bodies.

Placing both hands on her hips keith lifted his hips up digging his weight into his upper back, and heels as he thrusted faster into her. Both chasing for release. She opened her mouth wider in a silent cry as she came down on his cock one last time before she felt herself skwirt over him.

He was close behind her. He thrusted his hips into her a couple more times when he finally came inside her. She moaned as she felt his semen gush inside closed eyes, she braced her hands on his chest leaning forward to search for his lips.

"Mmmm...your simply delisouse" Allura hummed against his lips laying down on top of him.

"I could say the same to you" he licked his lips showing a flash of his teeth. "Your the sweetest thing iv ever tasted. I can't get enough of you"

She brushed his shaggy hair out of his violet eyes.

"In that case, you can have me for desert anytime you'd like" she playfully nipped his bottom lip.

"Don't temp me" he chuckled as he squeezed her ass with both hands.

Hope you guys liked it! Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
